A method using a lithography technique is the mainstream as a method of manufacturing a wiring board such as a printed circuit board and package board. However, the method using the lithography technique requires a conductive layer formation step, a resist application step, an exposure step, a development step, an etching step, a resist pattern removal step, and the like, and is thus disadvantageous in terms of cost and time required for the manufacture.
PTL 1 discloses an apparatus for forming a wiring pattern by an inkjet method. This apparatus forms a pattern on the surface of a board by discharging a liquid material by the inkjet method, and is more accurately a drawing apparatus for drawing a conductive pattern on a board using conductive liquid droplets.